1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wiring board having a built-in electronic component such as a resistor or a capacitor and a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-32887, a wiring board with built-in electronic components and its manufacturing method are described. In such a manufacturing method, a worker on the production line embeds electronic components inside a substrate, and electrically connects conductive patterns of the substrate and terminal electrodes (electrode pads) of electronic components by means of via holes. Accordingly, a wiring board with built-in electronic components is manufactured. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.